


mexican dream x girl dream oneshots

by valedvibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, crack fic took seriously, if quackity wants this taken down i will, sorry quackity don’t sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes
Summary: i don’t know-
Relationships: Mexican Dream/Girl Dream
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. where’s my fucking boat?

**Plot: Mexican Dream gets high, his boat is stolen and Girl Dream has to take him back home.**

_Thunk._

A loud noise was triggered, a man with a mexican colored smiley mask had plopped down onto the floor. A small yelp was followed by a girl with a green sweater and a mask that was plain white, similar to his. The sound of thieves laughing filled the local Denny’s, as they had taken the “friends” boat. A loud yell followed, the tri-colored man standing up, wobbling. He was clearly high on drugs- but nobody bothered to comment.

The brown-haired british thief straightened out his button up evergreen shirt, as he rode away with his partner Tommyinnit. “HAHA! SAYONARA, SUCKER!” He said pridefully, swimming away, the two Dream’s stunned. Mexican Dream had yelled, despite his heavy eye bags. Girl Dream just..stood there.

”HEY MAN-“ MD exclaimed. “GIVE US OUR FUCKING BOAT BACK MA-“ He yelled, his tiredness shutting him down, cutting off his sentence. He dramatically fell into GD’s arms, a light blush painting her face underneath the mask. “Ah- Mexican Dream, are you alright?” She exclaimed in a soft, angelic voice, holding the man in her arms. “Wake up..” She said.

She pridefully carried him on her shoulders, and marched their way back home, taking breaks every once in a while. A few hours pass, and she collapses on the floor, making sure not to hurt Mexican Dream in the process. She sighed, cradling him in her arms while looking at his peaceful sleeping face. The blush had invaded her once again as her gaze softened, filled with pure determination and energy. “If i’m gonna do this for him..” She said.

 _”THEN I’LL DO IT IN ONE GO!”_ She declared, Trance Music For Racing playing in the background, as she speedran nonstop. She picked up water buckets, haystacks, cobblestone, obsidian, all while her hair had flowed oh so naturally in the heavy winds. Her body grew weak, as they were a few blocks away from their destination. She shakily took off her mask in shame. She crawled on the floor, tears invading the corners of her eyes. “Just a..little.. _more..!”_ She said, reaching her hand out for anyone to grab, Mexican Dream still on her shoulders.

She shakily got up despite the weight on her shoulders, slowly walking towards the crappily built wooden house they had made with their own bare hands, as a symbol of their forever love- she was too determined to realize that MD’s eyes had fluttered open. She fell to her knees, accepting defeat. A weight was lifted off her shoulders, literally.

Mexican Dream held his hand out for her to grab, he playfully swung her and carried her bridal style. “You don’t have to do this all alone.” He stated in a comforting way. Her knees were scraped, and he tried his best to make sure she had no further injuries.

A few hours later, they had made it to the hut, MD cleaning and bandaging her wounds. She winced at the feeling, but knew he didn’t mean any harm. Her heart fluttered as she put both of their masks to the bedside table. After Mexican Dream had finished taking care of her wounds, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, getting ready for bed. She did the same.

When they were both next to each other, about to sleep, the boy had spoken. 

“I’m so lucky to have a girl like you. I hope you know how grateful I am to have you in my life.” He said, staring off onto the ceiling, like he was staring at a sky full of stars.

She smiled. “You’re so cheesy.” She teased, he gave her a soft elbow hit. She playfully whined. He turned and spooned her into a hug. “Dulces sueños, love.” He said as the two of them had drifted to sleep.

She always liked the moments like these, when he let his guard down. It was fun. 

She prayed for this to last forever. Little did she know..

 _He was_ _too._


	2. ravine falling and cocaine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mexican dreams ankle goes crack

The sound of bare feet running on dirt and the cold stone being walked on filled the area, along with police sirens. A man with a tri-colored mask tightly secured the strong behind his head, making sure his identity wasn’t seen. A smug laugh could be heard from miles away. 

_“YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, SUCKERS! SAYONAR-“_ The sentence was cut off in a brutal yet deserved way- the man had fallen into a ravine. He thought to highly of himself, and as a result, he tried to land feet first. No armor, protection, water bucket- nothing. Just his bare legs. No shoes. The result was how you probably expected, a loud echoey scream of pain could be heard from the top of the ravine, along with his silhouette showing middle fingers with a faint “fuck you!”. 

Luckily, he had something to keep him occupied. He dug through his bag of drugs, and found a big back labeled “happy flour”. Underneath the wilting label was “cocaine”. He dug his face into the bag, and as you probably predicted (you smart reader, or i’m just predictable.) he snorted the _SHIT_ out of that fucker. With no cops around, he could practically do whatever the fuck he wanted without any lectures. However, as nighttime quickly fell, his cloud 9 moment didn't last for long. He heard the groans of zombies, the crawling of spiders, the hisses of enderman. And before he knew it, he was on half a heart. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He looked at the wedding ring he had on- the one that he matched with Girl Dream. Tears dropped slowly from the corners of his eyes, as he gently pulled off his mask, revealing the tears. 

He still had so much to live for. So much he had left to do with his wife.

But so little time. After all, what can someone do with half a heart and a broken ankle?

He looked down at the wound, it was badly bruised and sprained. He winced in pain everytime he tried to move it, and he lays down and accepts his fate. Memories come flooding back to him, about the stolen boat, the denny’s. He felt so guilty that he wouldn’t be able to say “dulces sueños” to his true love one more time. Her angelic voice played in his head, along with a familiar music track..

Trance Music for Racing.

He had never been so happy to hear electronic music in his life until now. A girl with a white mask just like his dived down with a water bucket in hand, skillfully dropping it then picking it back up, just in the nick of time for her to be able to successfully make a landing with little to no injuries. She opened her arms out wide and ran towards him. “My love, are you okay?” She anxiously yelled. She picked him up and walked him on the trail home. She looked up at him. “You really need to stop doing your escapes alone, let me go with you!” She whined. He forced out a response. “No way...it’s too dangerous for you..” He said drowsily. 

She gave up, pulling a potion of healing out of her inventory before going into their home and placing him gently onto the bed. “Drink this, love.” She demanded gently, sitting next to him. He gave her his signature charming smile. She yawned. “I’m tired....” She whined. He drank the potion and got onto his feet, also sleepy himself. He spooned her again, saying what he wish he would say forever until death do them part. 

_“Dulces sueños, love.”_


End file.
